


Drawn Together

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Historical, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee longs to be a member of the palace guard and is harshly abused as part of the selection process. After a particularly nasty attack by his superior, he meets a man who offers him a cloth for his bleeding head. He is intrigued by this mystery man, who turns out to be the palace artist, with his own demons to deal with in the form of a malicious concubine of the emperor. Perhaps there is a reason these two were drawn together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangamistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mangamistress).



"Why are any of you still here? You are worth less than the fowl served for dinner."

"I want to protect my emperor!" exclaimed the young man standing staunchly in line with his fellow hopefuls. Instead of encouraging acceptance, his adamant enthusiasm only singled him out time and again for abuse from those tasked with culling only the best and strongest from the group of young men. Only those who could take the punishment could earn the right to be trained in the imperial guard.

"You're not worthy to throw yourself down and be trod upon by the palace swine," snarled an armor clad warrior.

The young man known only as Lee stood his ground and kept his eyes facing forward in fierce determination. He was skill-less, having little education and no real talent for what little training they received. This part of the process was simply to weed out those unsuited for the brotherhood of the imperial guard. His failings only made him more determined to prove all of them wrong.

"What makes you think someone with such a common name could ever be worthy of joining our ranks? We are the elite. Nobles seek to place their lesser sons with us. You are no one."

"I will join," Lee stated firmly.

He might have only a common name and not even be worth the food he ate, but he had his determination. It was the only thing that kept him going some days. He would survive this torment heaped upon him.

So lost in his own determined mindset, he did not notice the scabbard of a sword being swung at his head until he was crashing into the mixture of mud and animal excrement covering the ground. The recruits knew better than to laugh, but the imperial guards weeding them out were under no such constraints. Those nearby roared with laughter, some bending over in their mirth at his expense.

"Go report to Chouza in the palace kitchens. That's as close to the palace as you could ever hope for. The rest of you, report to your duties." The soldier turned his glare back to Lee. "And wash that shit off yourself before reporting to the kitchens."

Lee struggled to his feet, wobbling slightly under the dizziness brought on by the scabbard to his head. He lifted a hand and was unsurprised when it came back with streaks of red. The recruits were shown little mercy. He was not the only one singled out for abuse, but he did receive it more often than any other. In some ways, he was the personal whipping boy of any who saw him. 

Through it all, his determination never wavered. There was no other choice for him. He had few skills that would earn him a living and no family. He was considered worthless. Joining the imperial guards was his only chance...and it was something he had longed for since he was a child standing in the mud while watching them ride by on their beautiful horses, armor gleaming in the sun. From that moment on, he knew what he would work toward and as soon as he was able, he joined those hoping to be chosen to join the elite. Only the best could hope to protect the emperor and empress.

He paused on his trek to the well in order to retie his sandal. The roughly made footwear was nearly falling apart. They would not last long and he had no money upon which to pay for new ones. If his sandals broke, he would be forced to work and train in his bare feet. A heavy sigh escaped him as he stood and continued to make his way toward his destination.

The well was a common place. A few of the servants eyed his ragged state as he approached the well and began to draw a bucket upward. He made no preamble of overturning the bucket of icy water over his head and nearly crying out at the stinging cold washing over him.

He was almost completely doubled over as his body recovered from the icy shock when a snort caught his attention. Staring at him with expressionless eyes was a man, likely not much older than himself. His hair was cut short so that it lay close to his scalp in a dark cap. His skin was so pale that it was hard to determine if he was sick or simply did not see much sun. During these colder months, all but the laborers and soldiers stayed inside their warmer homes.

His robe was a dark blue. There were no intricate designs signally him to be nobility, but the quality was much higher than that of a common servant. The belt around his waist hung loose, allowing the robe to part and show a peek at the hard muscle of his pale chest. If he was a noble, he was likely a lesser son from a lesser house. If he was a servant, he was one of the more important members of the household, deserving of quality robes even if they were absent of the designs normally found on the robes of the nobles.

"You're bleeding," came the bland comment. 

Lee lifted a hand to his head where the scabbard had broken the skin and brought it back to stare. It was still bleeding. Head wounds always did, so he was not overly worried. "I will be fine," he answered with a determined lilt to his voice, as if the imperial guard commander was standing before him instead of the man before him.

"You look like shit. You should use another bucket...but I doubt it would help."

"I thank you for your advice, good sir."

The man snorted and stepped forward, pulling a piece of cloth from a hidden pocket in his robe. The cloth was stained with colors, but seemed clean. The faint scent of lavender clung to the cloth as it was pressed to the side of his head, directly over the cut.

Lee winced and lifted a hand to the cloth, fingers brushing those of the stranger. He noticed as the stranger pulled away that his fingers were stained similar to the cloth. Black seemed the most prominent color on the hands; though there were touches of reds, blues, and yellows.

The man turned and worked his way calmly toward one of the sliding doors leading into the palace, removing the sandals from his feet and stepping up onto the clean wood. Instinct drove Lee and he darted after him before he could even think of what he was doing. The polished wood was soiled by his steps when he finally caught up to him just before he entered the palace.

"Good sir, could I have your name. I need to know who to return this to."

The man turned and stared at him with those dark, expressionless eyes. He smiled, but it seemed false. As if he was practicing the expression despite not feeling the emotion it should represent. "Keep it."

"I am Lee. I seek to join the imperial guard."

There was nary a blink from those dark eyes as he seemed to take in his appearance. Lee stood a little straighter and formal. The man snorted again and opened a door leading inside. "Don't hold your breath on that."

The door closed with a hard snap and left him standing in the chilled air with wet clothes and mud and water dripping down him. A screech reached his ears and he turned just in time to be hit over the head with a straw broom. The harpy swinging the broom cursed at him, spewing words he had never heard from the lips of a woman as she pointed to the trail of dirt and mud he had left down the previously polished floors.

"I'm sorry...I'll clean it twice as well and in double the time or I'll be your servant for a week," he cried out in both apology and determination to complete the task he had promised.

The woman was so stunned, that she could only look on in shock as he raced past her toward the well for a few buckets of clean water and the supplies needed to clean the mess he had made on the formerly pristine flooring. Through each second of scrubbing, he felt her eyes watching him with a mixture of awe and confusion.

While he worked, he thought of the man of whose name he did not know. The more he thought of him, the more determined he became to discover his name and what he did in the palace.

oOo

"Paint me like this, Sai."

The man seated at the table in the process of grinding the powder for his inks looked up and stared mutely at the woman sprawled indecently on a pile of plump pillows. "No."

"I'll have you beaten again if you don't do what I say." She rolled easily to her feet, strolled seductively across the room, and settled behind him, her carefully manicured fingers stroking at his short hair.

"It would make the emperor happy."

Sai rolled his eyes and ignored her as he ground the inks into fine powers. Sakura might be the emperor's favorite for now, but it would likely change when a new concubine was brought into the palace. Sakura was new and exotic. Her pink dyed hair was eye-catching and the way she presented herself tantalizing to some.

Being ignored was not something she took well and stood with a frown before slapping her palm across his cheek with enough force that his teeth cut his lower lip. Blood dribbled down his chin and splashed on the dark material of his robe. He lifted a hand to touch the blood and stared emotionlessly at the color. The true color of blood was so hard to replicate and if actual blood was used, it would dry to an unattractive and flakey brown—making it worthless.

"Remember what happened last time you refused me something."

A blink was the only bit of reaction he allowed himself before reaching into his robe for the cloth he usually kept there. He frowned upon not finding it. Confusion clouded him until he sighed and grunted under his breath. He'd forgotten he had given it to that rather unattractive would-be soldier with the thick eye-brows and innocent eyes.

Sai stood in a graceful motion and moved to the dresser where he kept his spare clothes, each stained from working with the paints. He lifted the cloth to his lip and dabbed at the cut with a wince before shifting his gaze to where Sakura stood fuming at his nonchalant attitude. He would definitely pay for his attitude toward her. At the moment, she held nearly the same amount of power in the palace as the empress. A concubine, particularly a favorite, could sway the emperor when even the most powerful member of the court could not. Sakura was wooed by the powerful in hopes of their desires being brought to the emperor's ear.

"Someone as ugly as you should spend more time applying makeup rather than trying to force me to immortalize you on parchment."

Her cheeks grew dark red and her green eyes flashed dangerously. "You'll pay for that."

With a bit of flounce in her movements, she stormed from his room in a huff. He leaned against the wall and placed a hand on his stinging cheek. The bleeding had stopped, but his lip had begun to swell. It would be small compared to what would come his way. He just couldn't stand the bitch and how she threw herself at him day after day. As if having the emperor and the entire court infatuated by her charms was not enough, she wanted him as well. It was frustrating for him because he had no desire to play into her schemes, even if it cost him a load of suffering. His only pleasure would be in that he would show no reaction to whatever punishment she meted out to him and that in time she would eventually lose her standing as the favorite when someone more exotic or interesting was presented to the emperor. In that respect, he allowed him to think of his interactions with her as wins. He served at the pleasure of the emperor and empress, not a whore who spread her thighs for the emperor.

He tossed aside the cloth and grabbed one of his practice scrolls and a few pieces of charcoal from a box on his desk. He was like a shadow as he made his way to the roof of the palace. On the roof he would have the silence he enjoyed as he looked for interesting sights to place to paper. Sometimes it was a bird dancing along the edge of the sloped roof or other times it was oxen or the humans tending them. Whatever caught his eye, he recreated on paper. It was having this small freedom that made suffering to the whims of the palace worth it.

His hand moved to spread the scroll across a wooden plank he used to brace the thin paper upon. Dark eyes scanned the courtyard, moving from one object to another in search of the elusive muse. He was about to stand and move to another position when he spotted that ugly man from earlier. He was on his knees scrubbing the wooden walkways lining the palace. 

He barely noticed as his hand began stroking along the paper. He slash of the charcoal brought to life the man...Lee. His name was Lee—a peasant's name with no distinction. When he moved toward the kitchens and began to take on the task of cleaning the fowl for the evening meal, Sai altered his style and continued to draw him.

Again and again he sketched out rough images of Lee. Time and again he was torn, wanting to stare at Lee and also at the work he was creating. What about that ugly man so intrigued his creative side. He was filthy, bruised, and unattractive as far as men went. Underneath the grime, he might have a decent body, but little could be done about that face with its round eyes and thin lips.

Those aspects did not halt his inspiration as he continued to draw the man, Lee. When he had no space remaining on the scroll he had brought, he put aside his charcoal and sat with his chin on his drawn up knees while watching him go about chores as if he was saving the world, not slaughtering and dressing chickens.

Maybe that was the draw. He was so different from the others who frequented the palace. Lee seemed to put every ounce of himself into his task, even those being of mundane nature.

He would continue to watch him and figure out what about him was so intriguing.

oOo

Lee nearly groaned as the lingering ache of the daily beatings he received and the exhaustion from playing servant to the palace kitchens caught up with him. His feet dragged in the mud as he made his way toward the meeting grounds just as the sun began to set over the horizon. Every evening at sunset, the recruits would gather and be given their meager meals while asked if they wished to leave or remain and suffer through another day. Each day, at least one man abandoned his dream and trudged away with his final meal cradled in his hands.

He refused to leave. If it took his death to gain acknowledgement from the imperial guard, then so be it. He had yet to fail in anything he set his mind to. 

"Still here, worm?" commented the captain who had knocked him around that morning.

There was someone different with the captain this evening. He was tall and broad, with dark hair shorn in a bowl cut. His face was hard and expressionless, but his eyes held a hint of kindness, something the captain had never expressed to the recruits.

"That's enough, Captain."

The captain stiffened and turned to face the man. "General?"

"These men are exhausted and barely able to stand. I think they've earned a night of rest."

Shock worked through the ranks of the recruits. They glanced back and forth as if wondering if the words coming from the general's mouth were another trick created to be another injury against them. Already they were half of their original size.

"Go find your beds and be here at dawn. Tomorrow you start your training. If anyone has issue with my instructions, send them to General Gai."

"But General," exclaimed the captain.

"I'm sure the training will dwindle their numbers enough to satisfy you."

With those words, General Gai turned on his heel and walked with powerful strides toward the palace. It took only that small kindness to completely captivate Lee. General Gai was his new hero. He suddenly wanted to have that man's strength and presence, enough of a presence to cow all those who would seek to demean him. He wanted that strength to protect the emperor and all those he cared about.

The small series of huts that the recruits slept in were barely habitable. None argued about the quarters, considering most of them had no home to return to. A roof over their head and a blanket around their shoulders was better than nothing, but the cold winter nights.

"Does this mean we've passed onto the training?" asked one of the boys who housed with Lee. His name was Naruto and he was good-natured, if not a little overly energetic. He received nearly as much punishment as Lee and nearly equaled him in determination. He liked the boy, even if they rarely had time or energy to converse. He was a few years older than Naruto, but liked the boy's spirit.

"If General Gai is to be believed," answered another of the men.

Conversation lagged after that, most bedding down in order to take advantage of the extra rest they were being awarded. After tonight, they would be housed in the barracks and be given hardier meals. Training was rumored to be intense and would truly test the mettle of each of them.

Lee stared at the roof and reviewed all that had happened today. He almost reached down to pinch himself in order to determine if he was dreaming or awake. It seemed dream-like, meeting that man with the pale skin and dark eyes and then making it to the next phase of his training.

He reached inside the hidden pocket in his robe and removed the cloth given to him. Washing it had only removed the blood, leaving the colored stains. He had intended to return it to the man if he ever saw him again. He wanted to return it and ask his name once more. He suddenly wanted to know the man's name even more than he wanted to become a palace guard.

"Hey, you awake?"

Lee turned his gaze to where Naruto stared at him from where he lay. The single candle burning on the table offered only enough light to reveal Naruto's eyes to be open and expressive as he curled beneath his threadbare blanket.

"We all are now," grumbled one of the other three men in the building.

Naruto ignored the comment and inched closer. "Your name is Lee, isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered in a loud whisper.

"I thought for sure you would leave after today. The captain hit you pretty hard."

"I've had worse."

Naruto considered that before nodding sagely. "Me too. What's that?"

Lee lifted the small cloth still cradled in his hand. "Someone assisted me today and I wish to return their cloth to them."

"Really? What's all that stuff on it?"

"I believe it is paint." He answered.

Naruto blinked slowly. "Paint? Why would it have paint on it?"

"I believe the owner of this works in the palace, probably an assistant to a royal artist." Lee stroked his fingers over the material, savoring the coarse yet soft texture. "I would really like to see him again."

"You'll find him. Believe it."

Naruto turned over and closed his eyes. They were close enough that the body heat between them provided warmth, something he was surprised at. None of the others living in the small hut ever offered to lie next to him in order to share warmth. They feared being caught by the captain and punished as he was the man's personal whipping boy.

It was a nice feeling. It offered a sensation of comfort and he drifted more easily into sleep than he ever had, his hand cradling the cloth he had been given that day.

Restful sleep had him waking up shortly before the sun rose on the horizon. The others living in the hut were beginning to stir as well. All were from peasant families as the younger sons of noble families were immediately taken into the official training or had commissions bought for them by their families. They did not have to suffer as the peasants seeking to better themselves.

Naruto rolled over with a large yawn. He looked about ready to return to sleep when Lee touched his shoulder. "You should get up or you might earn a beating."

The boy yawned again, but reluctantly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. A bucket of cold water was brought inside the room and each took turns splashing it over their faces and under their arms. It did little to help the stink that clung to them from weeks of living in squander, but at least they looked a little better for their first day in training.

They filed from their huts and trudged through the wagon ruts to where a man stood waiting. He was not the captain and they glanced back and forth between each other. The man's shock of white hair was no more startling than the patch covering his right eye.

"I'm Captain Kakashi Hatake. I'll be in charge of you all from now on. Your previous captain has been relieved of his duties to you." Captain Hatake looked them over with an expression of disgust. "I'd forgotten just how bad it was before you were officially recruited into training. Well, first thing...we're going to the baths."

All of the men and boys gaped at him as he turned and strolled off. It was obvious he fully expected them to follow him without being ordered to do so. 

"A bath?" whispered Naruto to Lee. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Lee had to agree with Naruto. He couldn't remember the last time he had been clean. Perhaps now the suffering he had endured would finally be finished and he could put his all into his dream.

The baths were a series of large pools heated from below. All of the men were doused with lukewarm water and told to scrub away as much dirt as they could before being doused again and again. He was surprised to see Naruto's hair becoming a bright blond, a rare color. He had always thought him to have a dingy light brown. The amount of dirt covering him had muted the color.

His own hair was long and matted. Cleaning it was proving difficult. When Captain Hatake saw his struggles, he walked determinedly toward him and drew his sword. Lee cringed and waited for a blow, only to feel a hand grasp his matted hair and slice through it with the razor sharp blade. 

"It was too far gone to save. You'll have an easier time with short hair. After your bath, I'll arrange for someone to shape the edges for you."

Lee touched his head with shock. The long matted hair lay at his feet in a wet and dirty clump. He could not remember a time when he had not had long hair and his head felt so light without its weight.

"Geez, he didn't even ask you," muttered Naruto under his breath.

"I don't care. I was going to cut it anyway."

"Whatever you say." 

After all the men were considered clean enough, they were allowed to move to the pools and soak under the heat for a few minutes while servants entered with arms full of drying cloths and clothes. The rags most of them wore were piled together and carried away.

Sadly, their soak was short and all were once more out of the pools and handed cloths with which to dry themselves and then uniforms handed to each, consisting of loose trousers, new sandals, and comfortable gis—a step up from the ripped and worn robes most of them had worn before.

A few soldiers came into the area and began trimming the hair of anyone who needed it until they were all short and neat. When it was his turn, he glanced toward the man as he lifted his blade to begin. "Please cut my hair like General Gai."

The man looked aghast. "You're serious?"

"I wish to honor him by becoming like him," stated Lee in determination.

The man cringed, but did as he wished. The bowl cut fell around his face and suited him, he thought.

"Wait here while I arrange for some food. Most of you look like you're nothing but bones."

They were left to stand around and talk. Naruto bounced from person to person, his excitement obvious. Lee turned his gaze to scan the courtyard, eyes widening as he saw the man from the previous day seated on the roof of the palace. His mouth went dry and his stomach dropped as he met his gaze.

He grasped at a passing soldier and pointed to the roof as the man rose and began to pick his way across toward a door. "Quick, who is that man?"

The soldier looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the man before he disappeared into the palace. "That's Sai. He's the palace painter. He's quite the odd duck, but I've heard his type usually is."

The soldier shrugged off Lee's hand and continued about his duties. Staring where he had seen Sai disappear into the palace, he swallowed back the elation he felt at finally having a name for the man he had been unable to stop thinking of.

"Sai," he whispered to himself. It suited the man. Now all he had left was to do was find him and return the cloth. He placed a hand over the cloth. He had carried it into the bath with him and it was damp, but he had promised himself that he would return it to its owner and he would fulfill that promise with every fiber of his being. He would meet Sai again, of that much he was certain.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sai stared blankly ahead while he walked down the elegantly decorated halls. His bare feet were silent on the hand woven rugs and his clothes barely created any sound as he followed his armed escort toward his fate. When they had arrived at his rooms only minutes ago, he knew Sakura had followed through with her threat. It was not as if it came as a surprise. She could be a vindictive bitch when she was not given her way.

The two guards paused before large carved doors painted in gold and decorated with the seal of the emperor. They really were beautifully carved. As an artist, he could admire the craftsmanship that had gone into such an endeavor. The sight made him wonder if the master craftsman who was commissioned to create such beauty was essentially forced into servitude like him or if he had willingly offered up his skill.

It was not that he was a slave. He'd been born a free man and apprenticed under a skillful artist for a great portion of his life. But when it came to the emperor, freedom was merely an illusion. There was no choice but to serve at the emperor's pleasure when brought into his service. So, in a way, he was a slave. He could never leave the palace and every request from the imperial family was required to be completed. Until the emperor tired of his presence, he was bound to serve him.

One of the guards shot him a pitying glance before taking his position beside his partner and pushing open the doors into the massive throne room. He could almost swear he heard an apologetic sound from the man and closed his eyes briefly.

He took a slow breath at the scraping sound of the opening doors. His punishment was at hand for choosing to scorn the favorite of the emperor. The one disappointment was that the massive room, decorated in fine silks and gold gilding, was empty save for the emperor, his two sons, Sakura, and the requisite number of guards. He would have liked Sakura's true nature made public before all the nobles of the court. It would have been nice for her sensual mask to be pulled away to reveal the true nature.

His eyes lighted on the two princes as they stood off to the side before focusing on the actions required of him. He wondered off-handedly why they were present unless it was out of pure curiosity. At least there was some witness to his punishment, even if nothing would be brought of it. That bitch wouldn't like that.

After only one step into the room, he dropped to his knees and pressed his brow to the floor in supplication. He then rose and walked with his gaze carefully focused only upon the floor for to look upon the emperor without permission was to earn the wrath of not only the gods, but the emperor himself. 

He kept an uncaring calm about him as he finally reached his place of judgment and feel to his knees once more, this time not rising as he awaited the pleasure of the emperor. Whatever they did to him did not matter. If they beat him, he would have the satisfaction of knowing that Sakura was close to losing favor. And she would know it too. If they killed him, he would have his freedom. In a way, both were a win.

"Rise."

Sai exhaled slowly and stood at the command, his eyes still remaining upon the exquisite weavings beneath his feet. He really did not even need to listen, though habit of being mindful of his surroundings caused him to follow the words of the emperor.

"Sakura tells me that you spoke crudely to her and refused her requests. You do understand that any request she makes of you should be carried out as if she was a member of the imperial family, do you not?"

His voice was calm and carried little emotion as he spoke. "I understand."

"Then why did you dishonor her by your words and actions?"

A nearly invisible smile curved his lips. "Because what she asked of me was not within my abilities to create."

The emperor narrowed his eyes. "And what was that?"

"To make her beautiful."

Snorting laughter came from his right and Sai was unable to prevent himself from glancing toward where Crown Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke stood. He was glad they found his comment so amusing even if it did not seem to amuse their father.

"Silence," snarled Emperor Fugaku. "You're an insolent brat who should be honored to serve my household. Instead, you ignore requests made of you and insult my concubine. Do you wish for death? I can give it to you if you so wish it."

There was nothing he could really say, not that he particularly wanted to. It was no secret of his desire to be free of the palace and all the nobles residing inside. The princes were decent enough, neither abusing him nor allowing their personal concubines to do so either. Keeping his lips sealed and his eyes lowered was the only answer he was willing to give.

Emperor Fugaku grunted and gestured to one of the guards off to his left. "Captain Tenzou, take him and give him twenty lashes for insubordination and the insulting of Sakura. Itachi, you're to bear witness that the punishment is given."

Sai tensed at the sentence he was given. A quick glance to Sakura showed her displeasure spread across her face. Small blessings, he supposed. He was still trapped in the palace, but at least the ugly bitch was denied her wish for his death. It was proof enough of the emperor losing interest in her...and she knew it.

His lips quirked and he was half led-half dragged from the throne room and into the courtyard. A grunt escaped him as his robe was opened and dropped to his waist before his wrists were tied to a whipping post. He shivered at the cool air upon his skin and glanced over his shoulder when the guard meting out his punishment leaned close to his ear.

"I'm sorry."

The first fall of the strap on his back tore a cry from him at the sheer unexpectedness of the blow. He could feel eyes upon him. The princes. A few guards milling about. Sakura.

Another blow landed and another. He could already feel the breaking of skin under the attack. Tenzou knew better than to show leniency. Perhaps if Sakura was not there, he might have had the opportunity, but with her watching intently, the full weight of the punishment was given least he end up having double.

The first cry was the only one that left his lips, though he was unable to hold back the grunts that escaped him with each blow of the strap. Blood began to trickle down his back and the pain of each blow lessening, though not out of less power behind them. The trauma to his back was enough that the additional assaults went unfelt.

As the last lash was given, he slumped against the pole and panted through the agony that was his back. He halfway wondered if Tenzou had taken all the skin off. It certainly felt as such.

The bonds keeping him up were released and he collapsed boneless to the dusty ground. There was no way he was going to make it back to his room without help. Sitting in the dirt with his brow pressed against the pole that had once held him in place seemed the most he could hope for. Even the simple act of breathing created a wash of agony across the length of his back.

The touch of gentle hands on his pulsating back caused him to flinch and glance up. It surprised him to see Lady Tsunade crouched beside him, examining the wounds spread out across his back. She was Emperor Fugaku's personal physician and as such, not required to provide aid to any but the imperial family.

"Take him to my rooms. I'm going to have to sew a few of those places closed."

Sai did not miss the wince Tenzou gave before nodding to a few of his men. A moment later hands inserted themselves under his arms and half carried, half dragged him to where Lady Tsunade kept her herbs and medical tools. It was a painful process and he was grateful when he was finally lifted face down onto a table. Any further and he would have embarrassed himself by passing out.

"You took quite the beating. I don't think I had ever seen Lady Sakura quite as displeased as she was when you did not make a sound." Tsunade spoke as if she did not expect an answer, but merely stated fact. "It won't be long before she loses all standing. I heard she was quite desperately seeking out a family to marry into. The emperor will provide her a dowry if she decides to do so, as is tradition. Or, she can remain with the other minor concubines. I pity the family that takes her. She has beauty, but that is all."

Sai couldn't hold back the snort. To him, Sakura was hideous. It was less her physical appearance and more of how she acted and treated others—as if she was better than them because she warmed the emperor's bed. She might be of noble birth, but she acted like a spoiled bitch. Sadly, it was a common sentiment amongst the wealthy. Nobles always seemed to forget the servants who served them and she was the worst, treating most as if they were worth less than the dirt on the ground.

"Drink this, it will ease the pain." A cup of vile smelling brew was pushed under his nose and then down his throat. The taste was infinitely worse than the smell and he gagged and fought against more.

Lady Tsunade continued to pour it down his throat until she seemed satisfied he had drunk enough and moved to his back. He felt the sting of the needle as she sewed the deeper lash marks, though the haze of whatever poison she had shoved down his throat was making it hard to think or even fight. Everything seemed to have become a haze.

He vaguely heard her sigh and rise from his side shortly before feeling the cooling touch of salve covered fingers spreading healing ointment across his back. While a few of the lashes had cut deep, most were shallow and superficial. The worst part of his punishment would be the deep bruises already forming.

"Stupid," snarled Lady Tsunade. "To think you would be punished on the whim of a whore."

Sai did not answer, merely pushed her aside and sat up with a visible wince. Even with the brew and the soothing ointment, his back felt to be on fire. "Thank you."

"You should stay."

"I would rather not." He debated whether or not to shrug back into the upper part of his robe before deciding against it. He really did not care if he drew the attention of others walking down the hall. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

Despite Lady Tsunade's arguments to the fact, he left her rooms and made his way toward his studio. The servants stood in shock of him as he moved past. He ignored them.

His feet stumbled a bit as he pulled open the sliding door and entered the small sanctuary in his opulent prison. Just walking down the hall had sent agony up his back. He barely made it to his resting pallet before collapsing on the pillows. Darkness threatened to take him and unlike before, he allowed it.

oOo

Two weeks of drills had every prospective member of the guard collapsing onto comfortable bedrolls every night. All, but one. Lee watched his companions trudge toward the sleeping quarters assigned them in the building directly beside the palace. The guard needed to be able to arrive quickly should the emperor have need of them. The barracks weren't exactly luxury, but compared to where they lived before, they were clean, warm, and the bedding was comfortable.

"Hey...you coming?"

Dark eyes opened and stared down at Naruto's weary face. The boy worked harder than any other, himself excluded. Despite the hard work required in training, Naruto had actually put on a considerable amount of weight thanks to good food and no unnecessary abuse.

"I will be there shortly."

Lee turned his gaze toward the roof of the palace. He had not seen Sai again since that day. It worried him, but the immense amount of training stacked on him and his fellow recruits prevented him from seeking more than his bed at the end of the day, generally later than the others. He needed to prove himself to his superiors.

"Come on, Lee."

With a nod, he turned away from the palace and walked tiredly toward the barracks where food would be waiting for them. Rice porridge and thick slices of meat were offered to each lad as they passed. Naruto was busy stuffing his face while everyone else ate at a more sedate pace.

"How long will our training last?" asked Naruto around a mouth full of porridge.

"Until they deem us ready," answered Lee firmly.

"It's harder work than before."

Lee nodded. The training was harder. They were no longer passed out like temporary servants, but actually training with weapons and tactics. A few of the lesser nobles were taken away for several hours each day in order for their officer training. The poor recruits had little chance of being more enlisted men, but at least it promised warm food and a place to sleep every night. That was more than any of them had ever hoped to gain and few could find fault in allowing those of noble birth to take leadership positions—at least not now when what they were given seemed more than they could have hoped for.

Even had he wished it, he had no hopes of upward mobility. It took only a few days for him to realize that he lacked the natural talent all of his fellow trainees possessed. Even Naruto seemed to surpass him in every exercise they were given. It left him feeling saddened with the thought he might be sent on his way.

"Aren't you hungry, Lee?"

He looked down at the meal he had barely touched and shook his head, passing his uneaten food to Naruto and moving to his bedding. The chatter of those still enjoying their food did little to soothe the feeling that continued to grow—a mixture of worry for Sai and fear for his stability in the guards. Worry continued to plague him to such a degree that he did not hear the door open or notice the entrance of one of the trainers tasked with teaching them all they would need to know.

"Trainee Lee?"

The hard voice jolted him from his thoughts and he stood stiffly at attention. "Sir?"

"The General wishes to see you."

Silence filled the space. Even Naruto, whose mouth rarely found reason to close, was silent. There seemed to be a firm understanding amongst the others, though they did not voice their thoughts. It was the same thought running through his mind as well. He was being dismissed for having no talent.

A cold set into his bones as he followed his instructor through the hallways of the main building until they stood before a plain sliding door. Despair worked through him and he fought to keep it from his face. The guard corps had no need for a member who had no talent for it.

His instructor scratched lightly on the door before sliding it open and stepping aside for him to enter and closing it behind him. Inside, he saw General Gai kneeling at a table, ink brush in hand as he drew it across rice paper in bold strokes. At least he was being told of his inadequacy by the man who was very nearly his hero. It was still a bitter brew to swallow, but was somehow slightly more bearable.

The general looked up from his work and smiled broadly. It seemed more a welcome than anything else.

"Come, I have fresh tea."

Lee took a hesitant step toward the low table where the general was adding tea leaves and steeping tea in a simple tea setting. A cup was pressed in his hand and he instinctively raised the brew to his lips...and promptly fought back the urge to choke when the foul flavor hit his tongue. The flavor of the leaves was far too overwhelming to ever be considered pleasant.

"How is it?"

His eyes grew wide at the question and took another sip. "Good."

"You're a terrible liar." General Gai sighed dramatically. "I will learn to make decent tea or I'll brush every horse in the stable."

Lee choked on what little tea he managed to take into his mouth. "I'm sorry?"

Gai chuckled and pushed aside his barely touched tea. "Just a little motivation I've developed. You see, Lee, I've taken an interest in you. You remind me of myself in many ways. Unlike many of my fellow generals, I was born to a poor farm family. I was sold to the military at a young age so my family could survive the winter."

"Then how..." Lee slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the question. It was highly disrespectful for him to question the general.

Gai chuckled and waved his hand. "Hard work is how I became a general. Like you, I was not very skilled, or rather; I lacked the natural skill of my fellows. You're much like me, I think. Your instructors have encouraged me to release you...but I see the same drive in you that I had. You're not the type to give up and that is exactly what my guards need to possess. From today onward, you're going to be my student. It will be hard, harder than even your current training, but if you have that determination I see in you, then I have no doubt you will one day find yourself as an officer in the Imperial Guard."

Lee's eyes grew wide and he gaped openly. "You're going to train me?"

"Yes. Now go find your bed. Your training starts at dawn."

oOo

Being taken from his fellow recruits was both stressful and a relief. He was no longer required to compare himself to them, but rather to General Gai. Only one day training under the general and he was nearly to the point of collapse. He had only one more bucket to carry from the well and he could find his bed. The only problem was that he was not allowed to use the well at the training grounds.

To make the task more of a challenge, he had to shuffle five hundred buckets of water from the well located outside of the palace kitchens. A groan of relief escaped him as he stumbled to the well. Just a little further and he would be finished. He refused to question why he was no longer training in combat, but was unwilling to doubt General Gai for even a moment.

As he dipped the attached bucket into the well and allowed it to fill, the corner of his eye caught a bit of movement and there before him was the man he had been unable to forget. He stood staring unsmiling at him, though a bit of curiosity filled his eyes.

Lee was unable to stop himself from approaching him, completely forgetting about his exhaustion and the completion of the task at hand. He wanted only to talk to Sai.

Sai blinked at his approach. "You're filthy."

"I'm training."

A tapered brow arched and a small smile curved his lips. "In what, scullery duties?"

"I'm going to be an imperial guard."

Sai shrugged and began walking once more in the direction of the kitchen. Lee started and followed beside him. "Where have you been?"

The question gave Sai pause. He turned a questioning gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"You usually sit on the roof and draw. You have not been there lately. I was worried."

Sai's eyes grew wide and the first expressive emotion he had ever seen on his face was displayed—surprise. Lee wondered if he could show other emotions but chose not to. 

Sai blinked several times before his mask fell into place. "Why?"

"Because..."

A dark brow arched in question. "Well?"

"I don't know why...I was just worried."

A smile curved Sai's lips and leaned against the rail of the walkway. "Is that so? Do you think such words will bring you close to me?"

One of Sai's pale hands slid forward and stroked over Lee's chest. The heart in his chest faltered before beginning to thump loud enough to be heard in his ears. When Sai leaned forward, close enough for their lips to almost touch, the breath in his lungs completely halted as anticipation flowed through him.

But, their lips did not touch. A hand shoved him hard and caught him by enough surprise that he went sprawling in the dirt.

"Better looking than you have tried to worm their way into my bed. I want nothing to do with quick fucks. As for the reason for my being away...things more interesting took my attention." Sai began walking away before pausing and glancing back with an obviously false smile on his lips. "If you want to be close to me, you'll need to do more than that pitiful attempt at sweet talk." 

Lee stood quietly for several moments as he watched Sai disappear into the kitchens. His thoughts were spinning with what Sai said to him. Until that moment, he had not really been able to put a name to what he felt for some of the first kindness he had ever been shown, even if the kindness was lined with disinterest. Now, he was more understanding of his emotions, but still unable to fully understand them. What he did understand was the challenge that was presented to him. That much he did understand and was fully ready to accept. If anything in his life had taught him anything, it was that every challenge would be met with his full focus.

oOo

Sai stared at the rice and vegetables in the bowl before him. He sipped a bit of fermented rice wine from a cup and thought back to the unattractive man. Today was the first day he had felt up to walking outside since receiving his punishment. The lashes and bruises were slow to heal and moving was nearly impossible. A bit of infection had set in and that had not helped. His back still ached, but was an ignorable nuisance.

What surprised him about that man...Lee...was that he had noticed him atop the palace. He had seen him drawing and had even worried when he stopped appearing. He was uncertain about what drew him to the man and was a bit annoyed when he saw the flash of fresh lust appear in those dark eyes. While male relations was not unheard of, it was a rare occurrence and tended to be frowned upon by the nobles who sought the joining of families through marriage alliances.

It was not the first time a male had desired him. He had the frame many of both sexes found desirable, though he had never taken a male lover as of yet. Even the few females he had bedded were forgettable and only used as a form of release when his boredom became too much.

But Lee...he confused him. Each time he saw him, he felt the familiar tingling in his fingers. It urged him to sketch him and only him. As far as desire...he was uncertain. Perhaps it was the intrigue he felt that confused him so thoroughly. Was he disappointed because Lee desired him, or because it was likely that desire was all he felt?

His fingers trailed around the bowl. The thoughts running through his mind would not help. Even if there was more to Lee's feelings, odd though the thought was, he had effectively pushed him away. Strange enough, he felt a deep set disappointment at that. 

Shaking his head, he stood. His thoughts were just as confused now as when he had sat down, perhaps even more so. It was a strange state for him, for confusion had never been something that plagued him.

"You should watch where you're going."

Sai jolted and glanced up to see Prince Itachi before him. On instinct, he dropped to the ground and bowed low. Itachi might only be a prince, but he was the future emperor and that position made him the second most powerful man in all the lands. In some ways, Prince Itachi might be even more powerful than his father, because it was whispered that he had his fingers in many things.

"You should keep your wits about you," said Itachi quietly while gesturing for him to rise. "Sakura has been removed from head concubine. A young girl from the Hyuuga clan was gifted to the Emperor and has taken her place. She is not pleased and will likely blame you for it."

All amusement left Itachi's face and his eyes grew hard. "I've grown up with palace intrigue. Don't allow yourself to fall prey to such. Sakura will not fade into the background."

With those words, Prince Itachi strode away, followed by his loyal personal guard—a rather large man with cold eyes and a shark-like smile. Just looking at the man was enough to send an unbidden shiver down his spine.

He frowned and considered what the prince had told him. He had wondered how long it would take the emperor to lose interest in Sakura. Now because of it, she would almost certainly come for him. Her petty whims had only hastened her dismissal from Emperor Fugaku's favor and she would desire her pound of flesh in retribution. Nothing but his death would satisfy her.

With a smooth motion, he bowed low to the retreating back of the crown prince. He did not have to warn him and it was a favor he would likely be required to repay. Prince Itachi was known to collect owed favors like misers collected gold. There would come a day when something would be required of him.

At least Prince Itachi's warning gave him a much desired distraction from Lee. The prince was not the only one who was familiar with intrigues. Though he had not lived in a palace where assignation attempts on even small children was common, he did understand how the palace worked. He would have to exercise caution from here on out, least Sakura have the pleasure of his death. The demons of hell would rise from the depths before he ever gave that ugly bitch anything she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait to the handful of people who read this very odd and unusual pairing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I write a terrible Sai, but there are who can really capture him perfectly, so I'm not too bothered.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee panted as he slowly began to trail even further behind General Gai over the course of their run. The man was not human. It was all he could do just to keep him barely in his sights the further they progressed from the training area. They had started off on par, but after an hour, his stamina began to fail and keeping up with the general proved an impossible feat. He doubted anyone could run at such a pace for so long and still be capable of waging battle, yet Gai seemed to be the exception to the rule. His own stamina seemed paltry in comparison, even if it had substantially increased his own since the beginning of his training.

Yet the general looked barely winded as he stood on the roadside, waiting for Lee to catch up. "You need to build your stamina more, Lee."

"Yes, Sir!" he shouted with as much fervor as he could considering his lungs were straining for air and his heart was very nearly punching a hole in the wall of his chest.

General Gai patted Lee on the shoulder. "I want you to stay here and do five hundred sit ups and five hundred push-ups. When you finish those, you may return back to the barracks at your own pace. If you're finished by the time I make it back to this spot, I'll teach you a new technique that will aid when you are battling an enemy."

Lee straightened and saluted his general, watching as the man ran off down the road without a backward glance. Five hundred sit-ups and push-ups did not seem to be such an overwhelming request. And, the general promised to teach him a new technique. Since becoming his student, Lee had done nothing but work on his stamina and strength. General Gai said it was the basis for anything and since he was so unsuited for learning the art of war the traditional way, he needed to have a strong core in order to be taught in a different style.

Bringing a fist up in a show of determination, he bit his lip with nearly enough force to draw blood and set about preparing himself for his task. He started with the push-ups, counting each as they were performed. For a while, he kept up with a strong show of determination, but when doing something in repetition, his mind began to wonder and he stopped counting as thoughts of the palace artist fluttered into his mind. 

He recalled the look of those cold eyes and that calm face. The artist, Sai, was an enigma to him. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if a real smile could be brought to those defined lips. The only smile he had seen so far held no emotion. He really wanted to make that man smile—to turn his eyes upon him and want him like no other.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, his push-ups came to a halt and he collapsed on the ground with a rush of air. Where had that thought come from? His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and shut like a fish. He had never considered taking a man for a lover, though it was not uncommon amongst soldiers to do so. In truth, taking a lover was one of the last things he expected to do, male or female.

For several long moments he lay there panting in a stunned silence. Would Sai ever turn his gaze to him in such a way? He'd never shown any interest, but he had not completely dismissed him as he had other servants running around the areas. He had even helped him on the day they had met.

Another rush of determination hit him, one having nothing to do with the task at hand. He would win Sai, even if it took him years. He had nothing to offer the man except his eternal devotion. Even his state of poverty did not deter him from his desire. He would become a member of the imperial guard and earn Sai's affection.

As he sat there in the mud on the side of the road, the sound of footsteps drew his attention and he stared with dread at the approach of his master. He had wasted his time thinking of Sai and not completing the task at hand. 

"Lee, did you finish the task?"

The option to lie teased the back of his mind and he immediately pushed away the thought. He would never lie to Gai. Gai had accepted him as a student despite his lack of talent and was training him to be a better guard for the Emperor. To lie to him would shame him in more ways than he could imagine.

"No, sir. I have failed you. As punishment, I will do one-thousand push-ups and one-thousand sit-ups."

Lee started again, counting out loud in order to maintain his count. He was strict with himself about it and refused to shame or disappoint his master any more than he already had. Sai would have to be pushed to the back of his mind until he could actually spend time thinking of him and the ways to woo him.

He heard a low chuckle from his master and paused. "You're a good man, Lee. Finish your task and return to the training grounds. I will teach you the technique because you did not lie to me. I would have believed you if you had, but that you spoke the truth only causes me trust you all the more."

His eyes teared up with joy at General Gai's words. He brought honor to his master by speaking the truth. Upon absorbing the knowledge, he redoubled his efforts in completing the self-determined punishment so that he could return once more to General Gai's side and continue to prove his worth to the man.

The hour was late by the time he finished his one-thousand push-ups and sit-ups and the run back to the palace. It was far too late for any training and his stomach clenched painfully at having missed dinner. Very little movement could be found around the training grounds. Only the movements of those on watch duty and the occasional laugh from comrades gave any indication of life.

His feet dragged and his muscles ached so badly that he was barely able to stand up straight. He did not want to even think about how much dirt and sweat covered his body. It was hard enough not to collapse to the ground and simply sleep in the mud. He had done so before.

A faint snort drew his attention, but only barely. He squinted his eyes to see in the darkness and caught his breath at the figure stepping from the shadows. It was the man who had taken over what remained of his thoughts after Gai's brutal stamina training.

"You look like you've been trampled by a herd of wild horses, stated Sai in that dead-panned way of his.

Lee swayed on his feet and shrugged. "I must train hard for my master."

"I suppose if your master asked you to suck his dick, you would if you thought it would please him?"

It took a moment to register before disgust rolled through him. It wasn't that General Gai was horribly unattractive, but he thought of him like a mentor or even a father. Even considering that sort of relationship was akin to incest. And he was annoyed that Sai would even make him think of such a thing.

"You have no right to speak of General Gai in such a way. He is a noble man," growled Lee.

"You didn't say no."

Sai cocked his head and observed him, his face showing no hint of what emotions he was feeling. The length of several breaths passed before he finally smiled. Again, it was that false expression of amusement. And that only served to anger him even more. He had to tamp down the urge to throw his fist into Sai's face in retaliation. Even with the anger at Sai's words, he could not halt the nagging need to remain in his company.

"You should find someone else to bother if all you wish to do is anger me."

Sai arched a brow. "If you're going to be like that, then I won't share my food with you."

It was then that Lee noticed the basket of rice balls, dried meat, and fruit. Despite his mind's refusal to share food with someone he was still angry with, his stomach had other plans and grumbled loudly upon seeing the food.

"Did you steal that from the kitchen?"

Sai shrugged and moved to a bench beneath a torch. "I work at unusual hours and forget to fetch my meals on time. The cook leaves me a basket of food in the kitchens on days when I don't come to fetch a meal on time. She has done so ever since I painted her daughter's wedding image for her."

Lee's debated. He was beyond exhausted and his mind's need for sleep battled with his body's need for food. He hadn't eaten anything all day and it was showing in the clenching desperation his stomach was expressing. His feet eventually made the decision for him and carried him wearily to the bench.

Sai reached into the basket and handed him a rice ball, which he devoured in two bites. It was like mana as it hit his stomach. A bit of cured meat and a piece of fruit followed the rice ball and with his initial hunger sated, he took the time to savor the flavors as he chewed.

Sai handed him another rice ball and took one for himself. He nibbled on the food while staring blankly ahead. The silence about them did not feel oppressive as they shared a companionable meal; amazingly so since their earlier interaction nearly resulted in blows.

"It's good. You have my thanks for sharing your meal."

He watched Sai shrug. "She always gives me more than I can eat and tells me that I look too skinny."

It was then that Lee took a moment to really look at Sai. He was pale, almost sickly so, and he was on the bad side of thin. It showed that he missed more meals than he ate, creating shadows in the curve of his neck and in the faint depressions beneath his cheek bones. "You should eat more," he said without thinking.

"Now you sound like the cook." Sai glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Why do you care? Am I too skinny for your tastes? I can change that."

Lee nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold hand was placed on his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you shaking, Lee of the Guard?"

The hand inched a little closer to his privates and he jumped up before his body had a chance to respond. He had no doubt Sai could garner a response from him. He found him very attractive and would like nothing better than to continue on had he not been so tired. It was difficult to think and he was not the sort to fuck on a whim. 

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I'm curious." Sai pointed to the roof of the building with a hand while standing from the bench. "Every day I look for you. I've drawn you in a hundred different ways and I never grow weary of it. I want to know why. Is it desire? Is it something else? I need to understand it."

The words were surprising to Lee and he blinked dumbly. "Why?"

"Because I need to," answered Sai calmly. "I don't share my bed with anyone. I've never wanted to."

"Do you want to with me?" he asked through a suddenly dry throat.

Sai frowned and canted his head to one side. "I don't know."

Considering how exhausted he was, Lee was rather surprised he could even feel disappointment. It wasn't like he expected anything from Sai, and yet, a part of him, the part infatuated with Sai, wished he was wanted for more than mere curiosity. "I'm going to bed."

Sai frowned. "You could come to my bed."

He wanted to. By everything holy, he wanted to follow Sai to his bed, strip him naked, and worship every inch of his body. If he were any other person, he probably would have. "I think it would be best if I went to my own bed. If you can't figure out if you want something, then you probably don't and it goes against everything that I am and want to be to take advantage of that."

He could feel Sai's eyes on him, begging him to turn on his heel and come back. It was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done to walk away from such an offer. There were few men who would if they were offered the same. He had no delusions that his looks would win him much in terms of such a beautiful partner. It did not take much to realize he was a plain man. Such things caused him to value his ideals more than those of a vane nature. If Sai ever figured out what he needed to do, then perhaps things would be different.

oOo

"Hey, Lee, wake-up or you'll miss the chance to break your fast."

Lee sat up with a sudden jerk and blinked a few times at the light streaming in through the windows of the barracks. Naruto stood beside him with a grin on his face and a bowl of rice with egg in his hand. The bowl was shoved beneath his nose and he nearly sobbed with the show of friendship. Naruto had such a good heart, far better than his own.

"I brought it for you since I figured you wouldn't have time to dress and get over to the cookhouse." Naruto passed along the bowl before taking up his own and digging in hardily.

"How is your training going?" asked Naruto around a mouthful of rice.

Lee swallowed the thick bolus in his mouth and shrugged. "My stamina is much better. I can run miles farther than I could before."

"We're working on bow work," commented Naruto with a wince. "I have shitty aim. I heard one of the Emperor's sons is a master with the bow. It's a bit embarrassing to know that some noble is better at weapons than me. I hope he doesn't come watch. Yesterday, I nearly shot Lieutenant Umino."

Lee choked on his breakfast and Naruto leaned over to pound on his back. "Naruto," he gasped. "You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Hey, I was aware...I just have really bad aim and Lieutenant Umino was standing too close to the target. If anything, it's his fault—not mine," Naruto argued as he finished up his rice.

"Naruto?" The voice came from outside the barracks.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he ducked down. "It's the lieutenant!"

"Shouldn't you go answer him?"

"I don't want to go shoot the bow. I'm probably going to kill someone."

Lee stared at Naruto blankly. "Isn't that the point?"

"Not when it's your instructor."

The door to the barracks opened and the tanned-skin visage of Lieutenant Iruka Umino stepped inside. "There you are. You're late for bow practice."

"I'm no good with the bow, Lieutenant. Train me in something else—anything else."

"If you're going to be a member of the Imperial Guard, you need passable skill in all weapons. You will be judged at the end of your training." The lieutenant walked forward and latched a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now, let's go."

Naruto shot him a pleading look over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door. Lee took a moment to finish his breakfast and took both his bowl and the one Naruto had discarded. He made sure to drop them off at the cookhouse before making his way to Captain Gai's quarters. On chance, he glanced up to the roof and shivered at the memory of Sai's words. 

"Oh, Lee, there you are." Gai planted a large hand on his shoulder and guided him toward an unused sparring ring. "Today we're going to put your stamina to work. It's time to start working on your hand-to-hand."

"Will that help me with weapons? I'll need to be passable in all weapons in order to be accepted into the Guard. Lieutenant Umino told Naruto that we would be judged in every area."

Gai slapped him on the back of his head. "You're worrying about things that have no bearing yet. You're my student and as such, I decide whether you become a member of the guard. It will be I who teaches you and I who elects you to a position when the time is right."

Lee nodded glumly. "Forgive me, Master."

The smile was back on Gai's face. "Good. Let's get started. I have much to teach you today."

oOo

Sai sat in his usual place. That idiot man annoyed him. No matter how hard he tried to ignore his presence in the world, his mind wandered back to him and until he went to the roof and exorcised him through drawing he would be unable to focus on works he needed to complete for the royal family. The only blessing currently in his life was that Sakura was no longer allowed to request paintings of him.

The charcoal in his hand stained his fingers black as he scraped it across the parchment. For the last week, Lee had remained in a training ring, practicing motions in repetition. He could not understand how the man could willingly repeat the same motions again and again with such determination. And, he could not understand why he was drawn day after day to the roof to see those same motions carried on for hours on end.

"Fool," he growled under his breath as he continued to draw. He was no closer to understanding what he felt. All he could do was answer the call of the other and make his way to the roof when the pull became too strong to refuse. He had not spoken to Lee since that night a week past. And, that bothered him too.

His hand clenched on the paper and he ripped it down the middle in his frustration. The drawing was losing its potency and he was forced to spend longer on the roof in order to assuage the strange sensations bubbling through him. Each day left him with a strange sense of unfulfilled longing.

As he stormed through the halls, he allowed himself to wonder at Sakura's silence. He had expected some sort of revenge from her by now. She was never the sort to sit and stew, and he knew she was because rumor had reached him that the emperor was besotted by his new concubine, even more so than he ever was to Sakura. That had to make her pretty damn bitter.

He snorted and shrugged. He believed Prince Itachi's words, but would not move about in fear of her. When she chose to act, he would deal with her.

For now, he would focus his attention on figuring out why he was so drawn to an unattractive soldier with expressive eyes and thick brows. The military training area was buzzing with activity. A few servants paused to watch the sparring matched, though few gave any attention to Lee as he performed the same actions in mind-numbing reputation every day. The only attention he drew was that of pure confusion.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

He watched as Lee jerked upon hearing his voice and a pleased smile curved his lips. He leaned on the edge of the ring and stared at him as he struggled to regain whatever state the words had caused him to lose.

"You're not going to answer me?"

"I'm training," came the strained reply.

Sai pulled himself into a sitting position on the rail of the fence and shrugged. "I'm still curious."

"I can't help you," stated Lee.

"It's your fault."

That caused Lee to stop his movements and stare. "How is it my fault?"

"It simply is. Walk with me. Help me figure out why I can't stop thinking of you." He was honest in his request.

"I'm training."

Sai shrugged. "Afterward, then?"

"I won't be finished until dusk."

"If you clean yourself, I'll bring food." He really wasn't taking no for an answer. Lee's presence was becoming too much of a distraction to him. He needed to exorcise it before it began to take even more of a toll on his work. He might not care what the palace thought of his work, but art was really all that he had and even if it was the reason for his forced imprisonment, he could never abandon it...even for his freedom.

Lee sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Sai smirked and leapt from the ring's perimeter and strolled off without another word. He wondered if he did desire the man. His body was quite lovely to look upon even if his face held nothing special about it. He shivered and imagined what it would be like to lay next to a body honed by the art of war. Maybe tonight he would find out.

oOo

Lee poured a final bucket of water over his head before using a cloth to dry his skin and dressing in a plain robe Gai had given him for times when he was not training. It was a deep green with lighter designs sewn along the hem and sleeves and was the most valuable gift he had ever been given.

As he walked along the wooden walkway, he wondered at Sai's admission of curiosity. Time and again he called what he felt, curiosity. Was that all it was?

"It's got to be more," he assured himself. His own 'curiosity' had doubled. He had grown the ability to feel whenever Sai sat on the roof drawing him and had to force his mind not to focus on him while going through his katas. Though, it gave him a slight ego boost to know that he had still not tired of watching him.

"You're slow."

He blinked and glanced to where Sai stood with a lantern in one hand and a basket in another. "My apologies."

Sai shrugged and turned from him with and unspoken command to follow. He was surprised when he was led into a rather beautiful garden deep within the palace. Several stone lanterns lit the area well and small pond teeming with fish. The lovely silence was only disturbed by the trickling of a fountain. He imagined the garden was even lovelier during the day.

"It's peaceful here," he commented as Sai finally stopped beneath a large plum tree.

"I enjoy spending time in this garden. The quiet helps me draw," said Sai.

He passed Lee several wrapped packages of food and a bottle of wine made from fermented rice. They ate in silence, as it seemed to be their way. Sai focused on his food and Lee did the same. Conversation between them was never the easiest thing.

When they were left sipping on the wine, Sai turned to him. "I'm curious."

"Why?"

Sai shook his head and moved closer to him. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should think on it some more," answered Lee in a nervous rasp.

"Help me?"  
Sai took the small cup of wine from his hand and brought their faces close. He could smell the wine on both their breaths and shivered as the lips moved close enough to touch. His fingers clenched in the grass beneath him and he released a shuddering breath as he waited in bated anticipation.

When Sai's lips finally touched his, he moaned. It was the first real kiss he had ever experienced. It sent shivers through him and he fought the urge to grab at the body nearly pressing to him. When a tongue flicked over his lower lip, his moan turned into a gasp and he pulled away before returning the kiss with doubled vigor. He allowed instinct to guide him as he pressed their lips together in a bruising force. Their teeth knocked together and his tongue surged forward when Sai's lips parted in surprise. He tasted like the wine they had drunk and he wondered if he could become intoxicated on the taste.

When they finally parted, it was because of the burning in his chest and rapid beating of his heart. He felt the familiar hardness of an erection pressing up against the fabric of his robe and gasped when Sai brought a hand to the tented material.

"You want me."

"I never said I didn't," he gasped as the fingers moved against him.

"You can have me if you desire it," he offer was uttered breathlessly in his ear and he was tempted. Those fingers were teasing him, offering pleasure and release.

And had he been less of a man, he would have taken the offer without question. But he had to know Sai's reasons. He had to know it was more than 'curiosity', because he wanted it to be more than curiosity. "Do you want me?"

He felt Sai's fingers pause and the body pressed to him drew back. A small frown teased the edges of his lips as he considered his answer before answering in a seemingly truthful manner. "I don't know."

"Then I'll wait until you do."

Sai's frown deepened. "And if I never do?"

"Then, I shall continue to wait."

oOo

Sai sat waiting for the sun to dip beneath the horizon and for Lee to arrive. With each passing day, he anticipated their meetings more and more. His curiosity had not abated, but rather had shifted into something else. Tonight when Lee asked if he wanted him as he usually did, he knew he would answer yes. He did want him. He wanted his kisses—kisses that had grown in experience with each interaction. He wanted his touch and he simply wanted him beside him in his lonely life. The emotions he felt were new to him and it had taken a long while to understand them.

He smiled to himself. Tonight he would answer yes to the question asked of him each night.

In the past, he had always maintained his guard. The palace was a dangerous place to anyone who lived within its walls. He never should have allowed his thoughts to drift or his attention to his surroundings to wane. He might only be an artist favored by the emperor, but he still had enemies—one in particular who desired his blood, and was given it.

Pain shot through his side and the basket of food in his hand dropped to the ground. He saw Sakura's half mad face as she shoved the dagger even deeper into him. He tasted blood on his lips and knew that could not be good.

"He's sending me away to be married," she growled into his ear while giving the dagger a particularly vicious twist. "He wants me gone from his sight. He refuses to even allow me to stay in his court of concubines and it is your fault."

"The only one who is at fault is you." Sai grunted and used the last of his strength to shove her away before sinking to the walkway. "You gain nothing by this, Ugly."

"Satisfaction is more than enough for me. Do you know he fucks that Hyuuga girl almost every night? It should be me and if not for you, it would be. I can't even kill the bitch without it coming back to me." She smiled in dark glee. "But, you'll be dead before anyone comes for you to tell."

With a swish of expensive silks, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the palace. He gasped as he withdrew the blade and pressed his hand to the wound. She was right. He was too badly injured to seek out help. Even Lee would not come for several more minutes—plenty of time for him to bleed out.

Closing his eyes, he felt a wash of regret. He didn't even have the strength to call out for assistance and he had so wanted to finally say yes, that he wanted the other man. He should have said it yesterday, or the day before, or the day before. Nothing had changed as he felt the same now as he did then.

To think he would die with such a regret.

A shocked gasp was barely heard as hands shook his shoulder. In some barely alive part of his mind, he heard Lee call out his name before shouting for help. So, perhaps the Fates were not completely evil. He would have Lee by his side as he left this life.

His body was floating in a mixture of pain and haze. He had no sense of time and no strength to lift any part of his body. The pain was always there, but it was muted by the nothingness that contained him. Only the occasional voice broke through even if the words they spoke were lost to him.

Despite his wish for the pain to stop, he was gradually pulled from the black haze and into the light. The closer he came, the more the pain increased and the more he resisted. The darkness was solace and he wished to remain, but one voice in particular would not allow him to fade away and continued to pull him forward until he finally was forced to open his eyes.

oOo

Lee tore at his hair as he paced outside the room where Sai lay unmoving. The lady physician gave him a scowl, but allowed him to stay. When Gai had heard word of what had happened, he had come immediately to his side and allowed him to forgo training until Sai's fate was determined.

"You pacing every day is not going to help him," Lady Tsunade commented dryly as she ground several herbs together for use in a tea.

"I cannot remain still. I must give him my strength."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, boy, but that's impossible to do." Tsunade put down her mortar and pestle with a sigh. "It's all up to Sai if he wants to live. It's been a week and I've done all I can."

Lee shook his head and strode into the room where Sai continued unresponsive. "Sai, please, I need you to heal. I will find who did this to you, if you only wake up and tell me."

He reached for a limp hand and cradled it as if it were made from the most expensive china. "Please...I didn't get the chance to ask that night, and this may be my last chance. Do you want to stay with me? Do you want me? Come back to me."

He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. It took all his strength to keep from sobbing. And then he felt it, a faint twitch of the hand he cradled. His head jerked up just in time to see Sai staring at him through hooded eyes.

Chapped lips moved, but no sound escaped. Lee was on his feet yelling for Lady Tsunade.

"Get out of the way," she snapped and moved to Sai's side. "Don't try to move. You're still very week. I've some tea I want you to take. It will help with the pain and healing."

Lee watched as she spooned a few sips of tea into Sai's mouth. The joy he felt at seeing him awake was unmatched. He would live now, of that he was certain.

Lady Tsunade leaned down with a frown before nodding slowly at whatever words Sai whispered in her ear. "He wants to say something to you."

Lee moved immediately to Sai's side and leaned close enough that Sai's lips brushed his ear as he spoke. "Yes."

Only that one word was uttered and he pulled back in first confusion and then in joy. If not for the wound, he would have pulled the other into his arms. Instead, he pressed his brow to Sai's and closed his eyes, not rising until he heard a gasp from Tsunade.

"Your highness."

He turned in time to see Prince Itachi and his guard standing in the doorway. "Prince Itachi," he gasped before dropping to his knees and pressing his brow to the floor.

Itachi ignored both him and Lady Tsunade as he walked into the room. "I thought you were better than that, Sai. You let your guard down even after I warned you to be wary while Sakura still walked the halls of the palace."

Sai might have snorted, but it was hard to tell from his weakness. Itachi walked to Sai's side and eyed the stained bandage with distaste. "I don't like it when my investments try and die before I can use them. You were very foolish, even more so than my brother. Tell me who wielded the blade? Was it her or was she smart enough to hire another?"

"Her," rasped Sai.

Itachi shook his head. "I thought as much. The bitch is vindictive enough that only your death at her hands would satisfy her."

"You know who hurt Sai," interrupted Lee as he jumped to his feet. "Tell me!"

Prince Itachi's guard stepped forward to block his access to the prince. "You dare make demands of your future emperor?"

"It's fine, Kisame." Itachi inclined his head. "I've heard about you. You haven't left his side since he was injured. What is Sai to you?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

Itachi's lips twisted and he folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, but it is. I'll ask again, what is he to you?"

"He is precious to me."

Itachi snorted and turned to leave the room. "Then, you might want to go into the courtyard."

Lee frowned, but did as suggested. He was surprised to see a finely dressed woman held by two guards. She looked a mixture of afraid and angry. Her pink hair was partially pulled from its intricate style and her hands were bound before her.

"You cannot do this to me," she shouted at Itachi with no acknowledgement to his position as Crown Prince.

"My father has given me jurisdiction over this incident. You see, despite Sai's quite annoying attitude, the Emperor has a fondness for his skill as an artist. You were so very foolish. You should have taken what was offered you and lived in luxury for the remainder of your days. Instead, you threw it all away for the death of Sai. And you didn't even kill him. You are a foolish woman."

"You have no proof that I did anything to him."

"Only his word; besides, I don't need any. You are only a woman and reparations have already been sent to your future husband's family. While I'm sure that man there would like to kill you himself," chuckled Itachi darkly while gesturing to Lee. "We must follow protocol in this matter. Your head will be removed from your neck at dawn."

"You can't do this," she screamed. "The emperor..."

"Knows exactly what you have done and does not care. You fell from his favor as all of his concubines do eventually. There is nothing special about you that would keep his attention for long. Take her away." Itachi shrugged and turned his back on her and nodded to Kisame. "See that she is incarcerated with only a dagger. She is a former favorite and deserves the chance to take her own life. Make sure it is the one used on Sai."

Kisame's lips parted in a grin. "As you say."

Itachi moved to Lee. "I would offer you her death at your hands, but I doubt there would be much pleasure in it for you. You don't seem the sort to enjoy such. I hope you are satisfied with justice being meted out."

"I can't help but feel sorry for her, even if she hurt Sai."

"Don't. She knew the risks when she played the game. Her greed and jealousy were her undoing. Nothing could be done to save her. She does not deserve your pity."

Lee stared as the woman was led away. He wished things could be different for her. He was angry for her having harmed Sai, but he found he could not wish her ill because of it. He simply did not have it in his heart to do so.

A hand clasped his shoulder and he jerked to see General Gai standing beside him. "The palace is a harsh place to live. Your artist is doing better?"

"He's awake."

"Good, then tomorrow you will return to your training."

He opened his mouth to refuse, but was halted. "It is best for you to allow his healing in the hands of Tsunade. She is a master at her craft. You must prepare yourself so you can be worthy to protect him. He is precious to you, isn't he?"

Lee nodded and Gai smiled. "Good. Then come to me at dawn and we will resume your training."

He watched his commander walk away before making his way back to Sai's side. He was sleeping again, but this time in a healing sleep. He resumed his place at his side and watched him rest. "I will be strong for you."

Sai's eyes fluttered open. "Why?"

"You should rest," he said, though inside he was happy to see him awake.

"Why?" Sai asked again.

"I love you. I want to protect you," he answered truthfully.

The frown on Sai's face softened and he sighed gently. "I don't know love."

Lee took Sai's face in his hands and brought their lips together. "I don't either, but we'll figure it out together."

A small smile curved Sai's lips and he nodded. "Alright."

Lee smiled brightly and cradled Sai against him until he was asleep once more. He silently vowed that he would do whatever it took for them to remain together. He had a new focus and he would see it through.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part in Drawn Together. I hope everyone enjoyed this. It was a new experience for me and while I think I did a terrible job with both Sai and Lee, I hope everyone, particularly MangaMistress enjoyed it. It was a hard pairing to write because both of them are the way they are. And, I am sorry for the lack of hard core smut, but Lee is a gentleman. He's not going to fuck anything that walks. -shrugs- Or, at least that's how I see him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request from Mangamistress. It will most likely be 3 chapters. There also might be a Sasuke/Naruto spin-off. And though I hate writing Sakura as evil, I really liked her for this role XD I hope all you Sakura fans will forgive me. I really like her, I just really wanted her to be the concubine.


End file.
